


Improvisation

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Banter, Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Peter disagrees with Neal's choice





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW weekend quote prompt:
> 
> 1) Being Human  
> Episode: The War Child  
> Quote:  
> Tom: Always be kind and polite and have the materials to build a bomb.

"You blew up the lobby?" Peter screeched.

Neal dusted off his jacket, which had tragically been a little too close to the explosion. "I had to improvise," he replied. Was that a tear? June's tailor was not going to be happy.

"Pretending your phone is ringing is an improvise!" Peter yelled. "Acting like you have another appointment is an improvise! Blowing up their lobby is not an improvise!"

Neal shrugged and continued to inspect his jacket. "The building was closed; no one was there. No one got hurt."

But there was no slowing Peter down. "You caused who knows how much property damage! They had artwork in there! _You_ blew up artwork!"

"I didn't set the explosion by anything structural," Neal explained patiently. "The damage is purely cosmetic. A quick buffing and a fresh coat of paint and that lobby will be as good as new. And that Rosenquist on display was a fake."

"Jones, tell him this is not how to improvise!" Peter appealed.

"Jones, tell Peter the motto of MacGuyver, the greatest improviser ever," Neal countered.

Jones sighed, "Always be kind and polite and have the materials to build a bomb."

Peter, however, seemed stuck on a different comment. "How did you know the Rosenquist was a fake, Neal? We only found out about this place fifteen minutes ago, and you spent most of that time making a bomb."

Neal straightened his jacket. "Let's go back to the part where bomb-making is not healthy improvisation," he suggested.


End file.
